Ball and socket joints are quite common but most of the joints are single piece assembly of a socket receiving a ball or a spherical plug. There are also ball and socket joints wherein the socket comprises of more than one piece, forming a socket receiving a ball or a spherical plug. Nonetheless, the ball and socket joints in the prior arts are often tailored made assemblies manufactured using specialist equipment or machining tools.
The objective of the present invention is to provide for an assembly for a ball and socket joint wherein the elements of said ball and socket joint assembly are simple and easy to manufacture and to assemble together to form an effective universal joint, especially when the socket is formed by at least two elements assembled by a simple joint and the ball comprising any suitable sphere.
Citation or identification of any reference in this section or any other section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art for the present application.